An interferometer is an instrument for measuring the shape of a measurement object with high precision by analyzing the phases of interference fringes, which are generated by a reflected beam from the reference surface and a reflected beam from the measurement object. Phase shift methods are techniques frequently used to analyze the phases of interference fringes (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).